Alpha's and Omega Supernatural Version
by MakingChanges
Summary: PWP, Castiel is a young Were going through his first heat. His two Alpha's help him through. post on LJ as a RPF


A/N: Is it stealing a fic if you wrote it but you just changed the character's names so you could post it someplace else? IDK. Well I posted this fic as a RPF on livejournal but I'm going to post it here as a Supernatural Fic….let's see how this goes. (If you see any Jensen's, Jared's, or Misha's sorry I tried to get them all)

Word count: 1,713

**Pairing: **Sam/Castiel/Dean

**Rating:** Hard R/NC-17

**Summary: **PWP, Castiel is a young Were going through his first heat. His two Alpha's help him through.

**Warnings:** Knotting, underage, Age difference (Sam 27/Dean 29/Castiel 15), slight bondage(hands tied), Needy!Heat!Castiel. _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Alpha's and Omega

Castiel pulled desperately at the restraints that kept his arms above his head. The hand rubbing his hair and caressing his chest, and the peppered kisses no longer worked to keep him calm. He was covered in sweat, tears, and come and he was so hot.

"Please." He begged. "Please I can't take it." he whimpered. He turned pleading blue eyes to the man trying desperately to calm him down. "Alpha..." he panted. "Dean...please."

"We're trying Castiel." Dean said softly trying to calm down his tired distraught future mate.

Castiel let out a moan and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Sam hit his prostate with brutal accuracy. He was so close to coming his cock was an angry purple-red color and due to multiple orgasms he could no longer produce pre-come. He just needed a knot so he could come. As Omega it was nearly impossible for him to come without it.

Castiel knew that it was getting harder and harder for Dean and Sam to knot him due to the frequency and lack of time between his flairs. It was common for Omega's going through their first heat to have frequent flairs but Castiel was positive that he was the only one who was having flair with a knot buried deep in his ass. Castiel was chalking it up to the fact that he was going through his first heat at 15 instead of the expected and common 17 or 18.

"Sam!" He whimpered out. "Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" He pulled on his bonds again, not sure if us was trying to get away or to touch. It was too much and at the same time it wasn't nearly enough. They tied his hands above his head because after Castiel's 6th flair he was having problems controlling his wolf. They had bite marks and scratches littering anywhere Castiel could sink his teeth and claws in.

"I know baby. I know." Sam groaned out. He was trying to knot him but he was tired his body just wanted him to come inside of his intended mate and be done but Castiel needed his knot. It was only the 6th day of Castiel's two week long heat and this was Castiel's 13th flair since they've been awake. They ordered toys two days into his heat realizing they may collapse due to exhaustion if they didn't get help. The toys were due to arrive tomorrow and Dean and Sam were thankful. The just hoped and prayed that Castiel wasn't an Omega that needed a real knot to come.

Sam could feel his knot starting to form and he smiled and leaned down and stole a kiss from his mate. Castiel let out a sound of disappointment and tried to follow Sam's mouth as it moved away. "Shhh. S'okay, you feel that, s'my knot." Castiel nodded excitedly as he felt Sam's knot pushing at his messy swollen entrance. "I got you baby. Gonna knot you so good make you feel better." Castiel nodded desperately at Sam's words.

"Put it in. I need your knot Alpha. Please. I need it, it hurts so bad. Want you to knot me, fill me with your pups. Please I want, need it so bad." Castiel babbled. When Castiel felt the knot breach his entrance he only needed a few more thrusts before his gasped his body tensed and he came. His wrist were going to be bruised and raw when he was released but that was the last thing on his mind.

Pleasure coursed through his body and he let out a groan of satisfaction as his body arched. This is what he needed a nice knot to fill him up, coat his insides with seed, to get him pupped. Sam's know pressed right against his prostate, he didn't even realize he was telling Sam not to stop. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Feel so good. I need your knot, I need it, I need it. Feel so so so good." His orgasm seamed to last forever but it was only a new minutes.

When Castiel came down from his orgasmic high he smiled contentedly at his mate who was still knotted inside him and he nuzzled into the hand that was gently caressing his face. He let his eyes close and relaxed into the bed. Willing his body into sleep, he must have dozed off because when he came to Sam's knot was considerably smaller and he was slowly pulling out of his abused hole. He moved to bring his arms down and let out a panicked whine when he looked up to see the still attached to the headboard.

He let out a distressed sound he knew what it meant if he was still tied up. He looked down to see his cock was hard. Not yet the angry purple-red, just full, hard and asking for attention. He felt tears burning in his eyes. "No." He whined. "I can't. Please, no more I can't do this anymore. I'll do anything you want but I can't do this anymore." He sobbed. "Alpha's please! I can't do it. I can't, I can't, I can't!" Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he sobbed just wanting this to be over.

"Castiel, Castiel. Listen to me." Dean said gently. "The first heat is always the worst. You have to go through the entire thing before you can go on birth control and suppressers so they know your proper dosage. Remember we talked about it." Castiel nodded but his tears didn't stop. "I promise after my knot your body will be so full of alpha come and you'll get to rest. We'll plug you up so your body will think it's full of alpha cock. You'll be able to sleep as long as you want, Sam'll make you a nice steak, a loaded baked potato and broccoli with cheese, and I'll make you the 7up cake that you like so much. Then we'll give you a nice bath and take care of you. Would you like that?" Castiel nodded Dean smiled and kissed Castiel sweetly on the lips. He grabbed his cock and placed his head at Castiel wet swollen rosebud.

"Wait." Castiel gasped out. "Can I have my hands back...please?" Dean looked at Sam. Sam was the one who mainly suffered from Castiel's struggle with his wolf, although Dean also had his fair share of bites and scratches. "Please?" he asked again.

Sam moved to release Castiel's bound hands and moved behind Castiel so Castiel could lean against his body. Castiel laced his noticeably smaller fingers with Sam's and moans and squeezes his hands tightly when Dean slides into his aching hole. They both had big dicks but where Sam was slightly longer then Dean, Dean had a girth that Castiel's sore body couldn't help but feel.

Castiel's small body nearly disappeared between his two mates. Sam at a solid 6 foot 6 and Dean at 6 foot 2 made him appear to be minuscule with his height of 5 foot even. His brother and mates told him he still had time to grow but as Omega Castiel would be lucky to reach 5 foot 5. His only comfort being Sam at 27 and Dean at 29 were done growing.

Although he wanted nothing but to be done he couldn't help but moan and move his hips to meet Dean's every thrust. It felt good to be filled with his alpha's dick no matter how many times it has been since his heat kicked it. He nearly bit through his bottom lip when one of Sam's giant hands moved to tweak his nipple. His one free hand moved to join its twin and held on to Sam's giant hand that rested on his stomach.

With multiple orgasms, his extremely over sensitized body, Sam's hand torturing his nipples, and Dean brutally battering his prostate it didn't take long for his cock to get to the unbearably full, achy, purple-red and form him to beg to come.

Castiel tried to move off Dean's cock. He could feel an orgasm coming but he knew that without the knot he would stay hard and he couldn't handle another orgasm without being his last, he would lose is mind. "I'm gonna cum." he gasped out trying desperately to get off Dean. He squeezed at Sam's hand he could feel his nails sharpen and dig into Sam's hand. "I'm gonna come." He tried to fight it off. He could tell by the sudden sharpness of the room that his eyes have changed into the glowing yellow-green that accompanied his wolf. He clenched his eyes shut. "Oh GOD!" Castiel arched at what had to be an uncomfortable angle as his orgasm ripped its way through his body.

Castiel's entire body shook and trembled with the force and aftershocks of his orgasm. His head lolled lazily from side to side and his eyes opened to slits to reveal the eyes of his wolf. He let out a keen from his throat begging for attention from his Alpha's. This is what they were waiting for. They needed Castiel's wolf to come out and accept them as his Mates and Alpha's. Dean allowed his wolf to slip forward eyes glowing green, he locked eyes with Sam to see his glowing brownish gold. The next step was to allow their wolves to accept each other. With a low growl of understanding the two worked to bring their mate to completion one last time.

Castiel's wolf greedily accepted the attention of his to mates and encouraged it with a roll of his small hips and gentle loving nips and sucks to Sam's fingers. When Castiel began to feel the tell-tale nudge of Dean's knot he eagerly began pushing back against the knot, desperately wanting the knot deep inside. When the knot breached and he felt the hot seed once again coating his insides he came. He was so far gone in his orgasm he didn't even notice Sam biting into his neck or Dean biting at the place where neck and shoulder met. Castiel was floating higher and higher as he saw black creep into his vision, If Castiel was Honest, he wasn't too upset about the fact that he was on the verge of passing out.

END


End file.
